masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
AHL: Timeline (Post-Reaper War)
This is a timeline for the Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy, recording the Milky Way galaxy's recent events after the Reaper invasion. All dates are in BCE (Before Common Era) and CE (Common Era). Timeline of Galactic History 2186 CE : begin.]] December 2: The Second Battle for Earth ends when Commander John Shepard of the Systems Alliance utilizes the energy of the Crucible to effectively destroy the Reapers, but the resulting explosion also renders almost all synthetic life across the galaxy to be inert before severely damaging the mass relays and the Citadel as well. : December 8: John Shepard is declared missing in action by the Alliance. : The [[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]] successfully navigates its voyage back to Earth. : Members of the allied forces and Earth Resistance begin search and rescue operations. : Plans for relief efforts across Earth officially begins, along with a massive effort to restore the mass relays and the Citadel; Allied forces personnel estimates an approximate 12 years before the galaxy-wide reconstruction efforts are completed. : Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett is named interim Prime Minister of the Alliance. He pledges to serve until new elections are held. : Tensions between surviving non-human soldiers and civilians briefly rise due to a shortage of available food, water and medicine. A deal is brokered to avoid further escalations. : December 21: The bodies of Admiral David Anderson and the Illusive Man are recovered from the wreckage, though volunteer forces report that they have seen no sign of John Shepard. : The Citadel Councilors are found by C-Sec Commander Armando-Owen Bailey. : Terminus forces under Aria T'Loak make preparations to return to Omega. : Rescue crew announce they have found John Shepard and confirmed that, despite being in critical condition (eventually falling into a coma), he is still alive; news eventually spreads, from celebratory hurrahs to an emergency medical team rushing to the scene. 2187 CE : John Shepard attains the rank of Admiral. : Ashley Williams is promoted to the rank of Captain. : January 5: Waves of a new political revolution developed by anti-Council sentiment begins to take shape, causing several clashes with C-Sec and pro-Council supporters. Rioting eventually spills onto the streets and are put down, often violently. : 's blast.]] The events of Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy occur. John Shepard regains consciousness. : With Urdnot Bakara's help, Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex unifies all warring clans of Tuchanka under his banner to create a new krogan empire, with himself ruling as the new Overlord―the first since the Krogan Rebellions. Although the rest of the galaxy was nervous about what to expect next, to everyone's amazement, Wrex extended his hand of friendship to the Primarch of Palaven. : The role of turians remained largely unchanged; they began rebuilding almost immediately after the war's conclusion. Their attitude towards humans, however, changed dramatically―humanity's role in the Battle of the Citadel in 2183 and during the Reaper War showed the turians that humans were capable of sacrifice for the good of all and are regarded as comrades-in-arms and equals. : Dalatrass Linron, leader of the Salarian Union, faced monumental political repercussions for withholding resources and endangering the war effort. Soon afterwards, through reasons unknown, Linron was removed from office. : John Shepard is discharged from the hospital. However, due to a sudden increase in brain wave activity and change in behavior, he opts to retire from the Alliance military. Command of the Normandy SR-2 is transferred to Ashley Williams, with James Vega assigned as executive officer. : An anonymous leak revealed evidence that the Asari Republics withheld Prothean technology from the other Citadel races. Having lost much of their leadership, the asari had their backs to the wall in defending their actions. While they managed to retain their Council seat, the role of the asari was greatly diminished. : The Batarian Remnant is formed. : February 7: An anonymous leak to Alliance News Network announces John Shepard and Ashley Williams' engagement. : The Citadel Council censures the Asari Republics. : The Migrant Fleet is reorganized into the Quarian Conclave. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch is appointed as the quarian ambassador to the Citadel, the first since the end of the Geth War. : Garrus Vakarian is granted the rank of General and becomes Primarch Adrien Victus' senior advisor. : Steven Hackett announces Alliance elections will take place between early- to mid-November. : Facing several backlashes and the threat of political fallout, representatives from the Citadel Council and opposition leader Alejandro Guevara agree to negotiate reforms. : A group of quarian Special Projects personnel led by Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh plot to disassemble the inactive geth and bring in "volunteers" to be used as live experiments in order to further Xen's goal of AI advancements. The plot fails and Daro'Xen is arrested before she could turn more people into test subjects along with almost all of the conspirators. : John Shepard marries Ashley Williams. : The Leviathans, seeing an opportunity, attempt to take over the galaxy. However, anticipating their motives beforehand and with a firm understanding of indoctrination, the Alliance creates a countermeasure against the Leviathans' thrall attempts and forces the ancient aquatic race back to 2181 Despoina, effectively confining them to the planet. The Leviathans bitterly resigned themselves to never again being the apex race. : April 25: After months of tense negotiations, the Citadel Council is officially reorganized into the Interstellar Republic following the signing and ratification of the Citadel-Guevara Accord. : Contact and diplomatic relations with the raloi are re-established. : Selius Orodas is elected First Minister of the Interstellar Republic. The Galactic Senate and Supreme Court are each formed respectively as the new galactic government's legislative and judicial branch. Meanwhile, the Republic Defense Fleet, Special Operations Force, and Intelligence branch are formed respectively to act as the galaxy's largest military and intelligence agency. : May 14: Mass Relay network is restored to each major homeworld. : November 18: Kaidan Shepard is born, the first child of Ashley Williams and John Shepard. : With the batarians' truce with humanity over and unwilling to follow Governor Grothan Pazness, Ka'hairal Balak forms the Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan to seize control of the Batarian Remnant and wage his own war against humanity on his own terms. 2189 CE : March 4: EDI is reactivated as an AI neural implant in secrecy. A main server bank is installed aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2 within the AI Core while John Shepard himself is fitted with a neural implant, allowing him to sync fully with EDI. : The Systems Alliance begins gathering resources to officially begin construction of Arkaios Station as the Alliance's second headquarters, intended to replace the destroyed Arcturus Station. Jon Swart, a retired Alliance admiral, is hired to oversee the project. 2190 CE : Arkaios Station is formally inaugurated. : April 27: David Shepard is born, the second child of Ashley Williams and John Shepard. 2193 CE :May 8: Ethan Shepard is born, the third child of Ashley Williams and John Shepard. 2196 CE :February 14: Carolyn Shepard is born, the fourth child of Ashley Williams and John Shepard. 2197 CE :February 18: The yahg emerge onto the galactic stage, beginning the Cold War. Tensions rise sharply between the Yahg Empire and the Interstellar Republic. :September 6: The Cold War ends when the Yahg Empire launches a military offensive in their quest to conquer the Milky Way, effectively beginning the Great Galactic War. 2198 CE :Yahg forces attack the Citadel and kill most of the Cabinet of Ministers, including First Minister Linariley T’eavius. Republic personnel repel the invasion. John Shepard succeeds T'eavius as the new First Minister. :The Great Galactic War ends. 2201 CE : Construction of Arkaios Station is completed. 2205 CE :November 22: Whilst attending college, Kaidan Shepard is recruited as an agent for Alliance Intelligence. 2798 CE :March 17: Alan Shepard is born. 2804 CE : Fueled by speculation of what lies beyond dark space, multi-billionare businessman Julianus Boff and volus banker Jiklu Kol organize Project Pulón―a privately-funded multi-species endeavor―to establish a gateway between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. The assignment is dubbed "Exodus Rift." The Interstellar Republic appeared to be neutral, but unofficially supported their actions with providing additional funding and a scientific research team. 2819 CE : Construction of the Exodus Rift is completed. 2820 CE :The events of Mass Effect: Horizons begin. After being falsely accused of the Ontarom bombing incident, Alan Shepard is arrested. With the aid of the Shadow Broker, Alan escapes from military prison and joins the Blue Suns, becoming a bounty hunter and mercenary. :Following a confrontation with Alliance soldiers on Illium, Alan and the crew of the Poseidon plot a course to the Andromeda galaxy via the Exodus Rift. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Timelines Category:A Hero's Legacy Category:Codex Category:Background